Fools with blades
by wielded
Summary: Zevran x Aedan Cousland This fiction is rubbish and should be avoided. Cast your eyes back to the T.V. Male x male if you don't like why read? Don't answer that.
1. Chapter 1

All Characters belong to biowear,

* * *

The sound of crows calling echoed from the dead black trees, the bitter hawthorns ripped at the passing armoured legs, catching between the chainmail. They were in a narrow pass, broken hills walled their sides. The sky held the dimming yellow and vibrant oranges that indicated night was licking their heels, "We should rest, right we can rest? I'm hungry for some cheese!" Came the whine from a tall blond with a handsome jaw line. It was not long but strong, curved to give an almost puppy dog look- the brown puppy eyes did not do anything to dislodged this delusion.

A Stinging sneer was heard as a laugh "Tis suppose to surprise us that you would whine for food?" Morrigan bit, the irritation at Alistair clear. The woman was wearing rags and feathers, a burgundy cloth draped down over her breasts exposing the edges of her soft curves. Black gloves were bound to her hands and feathers poked off her elbows and shoulders. Her skirt was ringed with leather straps and studded with silver, shoes were a deep black but with the mud squelched below her soles the leather had turned a dirty grey.

A tall figure sucked in a heavy breath, his deep chocolate brown coloured hair floated over his hand as he swept the fallen fringe, which usually had been combed back but had been loosened by the rain, to one side over his dome in an act of annoyance. His chiselled jaw clenched and dark red lips pulled into a grimace at the starting headache. Beads of rain glided down his scale armour as he turned to the group. A swift glance of his narrowed blue eyes observed the drenched team. A red-head in Chantry robe's had her bow drawn and her eyes following any flicker of movement, her soft pink lips pulled into a small smile as their equally blue eyes met. She was wet and shivering but still did not complain. A giant, with muscles as thick as a tree's trunk stood behind the red head at the back, skin grey, horns erected from his skull that supported platted white hair. His eyes were small and like onyx beads, no white lingered in the eyes minus that of the light. A Large great sword hung from his back. The rain did not seem to bother him nor the mud. Alistair was covered from head to toe in mud, he had fallen a good few times even taking the leader with him when the man had tried to save his fellow warden. Morrigan was smeared with smudges here and there.

"Very well. We will setup camp; it's been a long day." He murmured soberly. Is bright eyes scrunched closed as he rubbed his forehead. How had he Aedan Cousland, Noble son of the Tyne of Highever ended up traipsing through mud with a bunch of armed lunatics?

A scream tore Aedan from his thoughts as a young woman ran to him panting, she had skidded slightly around the corner "Help! Bandits have attacked the wagons!" she screamed out desperately, her dusty tan clothes being dirtied by fresh grey mud as she turned on her heels and lead the way. The sound of armour crashing together and scraping sounded as the scale plated warden leading dashed after the panicked blond. His scale plated feet slipping slightly with his movement. The others followed in toe. Alistair slipping and falling forward, his hand going out in front of him sinking into the mud. A tawny Mabari war hound gave a gruff bark before dashing past him "Hey!" Came the whine from Alistair as he collected himself a momentum to follow.

The damp air stiffened as they slowed their running to a halt. A half fallen free loomed over the edge of a cliff behind them as they looked on. Aedan had thought it strange, why would a survivor run back to the bandits? Now he knew.

Before them a dead Oxen lay beside ruined wagons, and dead bodies were laying face first on the soggy ground here and there. The blond female had carried her stride right up to a wagon where a very cocky looking elf stepped out. He had his arms crossed but a sly look of approval was on his face. His eyes were devious, large but hooded with something an icy unemotional look to them; So Large and brown were they still that they caught the dying light from over the tips of the large Conifers in the distance. His blond hair was straight and combed, treated with care and two braids curved around like a crown to the back of his head allowing the rest to fall free to his shoulders. Aedan had to double take for a moment for half a second he thought the elf a woman, eyes feeding on the bit of olive skin and perfect black tattoos. Two, no three curved to his bone structure on one side of his face.

The ploy had been long enough for the trap to work. The ache from the looming tree behind them sounded and the blond Elf smirked drawing his sword "The Grey Warden dies here!" He declared the rasping Antivan accent apparent in his voice. The seemingly dead bodies gathered to their feet and drew the weapons, all smirking in delight that they were to smell blood on their blades. They had been faking. Did they not know it was rude to fake your damned death to trap people?

Aedan head a cry from behind him the tree tumbling to bar the path of retreat. Leaping out of the way as the splinters were hurled into the air with the impact he had no time to gather his wits. A sword slashed downward on him. The elf leader had chosen him as his mark. Aedan stopped the blade with two of his own. The pair made a cross with the elf's sword mere inches from his head. He sucked in a breath a second sword in the elf's other hand curved to try and strike at him. Twisting his blade and dagger Aedan side rolled away from the danger. Sparks flew as metal skidded against metal.

Alistair charged one of the mercenaries hiss shield bashing into the chest of an archer sending him flying. A quick stab to the jugular was made, his head snapped to Aedan's position "We're out numbered!" He cried blocking an arrow with his shield.

Leliana the little chantry red head released an arrow into the line of overhead attackers that had been arranged on the cliff banks in the cove "We are always outnumbered!" She cried back yelping as she had to duck behind a wagon to avoid a bolt of arcane spirit magic from the blond 'survivor' "Mage!"

Morrigan thrust her staff skyward; a swift mutter to the fade was given while collecting her powers. An Intense sound of screeching sounded as a bolt of lightning appeared and struck the blond mage. Smouldering her arm and tearing a scream from her lungs. Morrigan did not stop; she followed her attack with a ball of fire straight into the face and mouth of the pain ridden wench. The gurgles of death brought to giggle to the black haired beauties lips "Tis too easy." She sang out focusing on ridding the archers now that the mage had been dealt with.

Sten, the Qunari and Hunter, the Mabari raced up one bank before a sudden blast of flames knocked them back. The dog slowly gathered to its feet shaking off the shock and continued. Sten having triggered the trap gurgled and growled in annoyance before following with a slight limp.

Aedan hissed as his arm was slit by a sword. The dexterous elf fought with fire. Their blade's hit and sparked like the lightening Morrigan had summoned. A fierce glare locked their eyes, deep browns to wild silver-blues. Aedan's teeth and fangs showed as he pushed down on his blows, his feet stepping in an elegant dance with the unknown elf's nimble footing. It was the twist and turns that allowed him to finally find an opening. As the elf skidded his eyes going wide and a sickening suck of breath was heard between them, Aedan's pommel met the back of the wheat blond's skull sending him face first to the ground and un-counsciense.

Daggers began to fly from Aedan's spot one lodging itself into the shin of an archer before he pulled out his own bow fireing as he side stepped for cover. A few of the blasted things had struck him and sank into his leather but had not made it to the skin. Other's had bounced off the plate that guarded him so well. The Elf had pulled his punches, Aedan could tell. He did not have time to ponder the hesitation however as he defended himself.

Hunter killed the last, slowly tearing out the throat of a female archer, her skin tore like tough linen, the strings of flesh, arteries and muscle fraying the ripping mess. Hunter looked pleased with himself and spat the flesh out bounding back to his dog lord, Aedan.

A rumbling growl of frustration came from the young Lord. He could not get the mud from his face with his plated gloves. Giving up and wincing at his scratched and cut arms he noted that the leader of this little surprise party was still breathing. Crouching as his small group came behind him; Aedan tapped the elf's shoulder before shaking him "Oi!" He called to the blond. He had not bothered the tie the elf's hands. It may have been insane not to do so but something in him couldn't do it.

"Mmm... what? I... oh." The blond stirred pushing up on his own uninjured arm he peered through his thick lashes wincing in pain at the shadow that was shielding him from the worst of the just say peeking sun on the horizon. He flicked his eyes down, his head throbbing "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet."

Aedan stood his arms folding across his chest, a pair of sharp fangs glinted from his lips as he peered down with deathly cold eyes "I can soon rectify that." Aedan purred- or growled it was hard for the elf to tell with the throbbing in his ears.

"Of that I have no doubt. You are most skilled. If you haven't killed me, however, you must have kept me alive for some purpose, yes?" Zevran tried to flatter, a light smile on his lips as he looked up at the shadow of death, his eyes watered from the lights hitting his eyes. The light from the sun bouncing off the Warden's shoulder plate.

Aedan's hungry wolfish smirk grew; he leaned slightly over the elf arms falling to his sides "I decided to make you scream first." The human purred the words off his tongue, growling with promise and humour.

"Ohhh, so you kept me around to have a bit of fun, did you? Hmm." The elf dared to purr in a flirtatious manner, his tongue stroked over his lips once before he lost the strength to keep his head looking up. Wincing slightly he stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up, brows pressed together to strain them to focus "But the purpose behind torture is usually to interrogate, yes? In that case, despite the potential for fun, perhaps I'll save you a bit of time and get right to the point."

Aedan straightened back up his arm's refolding expectantly with a look of amusement on the elf's face "This should be good." He murmured curiosity tickling his nerves making his fingers tap against the palm of his gauntlet.

Morrigan did not seem to share his amusement "Why do we waste time here, kill the assassin and let's be done with it." She threw her advisement into the wishing pool.

For once Alistair agreed with her "I agree, we already know Loghain was the one that hired him." He too advised his eyes would cut the elf if they were blades.

Aedan shook his head with a frown creasing his brows "No, let's hear him out. Sten take hunter and scout out a good place to take camp pitch a few tents and inform Bohdan that the road has been cleared." He ordered his hand going out to indicate the direction to head towards out of habit.

The Elf took this as the right time to introduce himself "My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly." A cracking in his throat and a hint of dry amusement cut his Antivan accented voice.

"I'm rather happy you failed" Aedan mused more to himself rather than to the crow.

"So would I be, in your shoes. For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career." He droned as if he really did not know why he was saying such things but was simply saying it on instinct. Aedan had the passing thought he may have caused the elf brain damage with that blunt force trauma to the head.

"Too bad for you." Alistair grunted out to the right of Aedan.

"Yes, it's true. Too bad for me." Zevran looked woeful his head falling slightly his voice sounding pitiful as though he was a puppy that had just been kicked.

Aedan ignored this and continued on "I have heard some about the crows, in passing from... a family member. She told me they are very sought after but nothing more. So just what are the Antivan Crows?" he questioned to distract himself from the puppy dog eyes, he was a Fereldan puppy dog eyes was his one weakness.

"I can tell you that." Leliana interjected "They are an order of assassins out of Antiva. Very powerful, and renowned for always getting the job done... so to speak. Someone went to great expense to hire this man."

Zevran chuckled to hide his annoyance that anyone dare say they knew nothing of the Crows "Quite right. I'm surprised you haven't heard much of the Crows out here. Back where I come from, we're rather infamous." He purred to brag a little while he still had a tongue to do so.

Aedan hummed at this mockingly with a smirk but said nothing out loud about the crows skills "Who hired you to kill us?" He questioned although he felt he knew the answer.

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it. I believe his lack... Ren...Riddle? Rover? Howt? Howe? Yes Howe was the one that aided in the deal." Zevran nodded in agreement he had at least gotten the last name correct. His focus dropped to the warden's mud covered boots with a sigh and hiss of pain. When he looked back up the mocking and amused face had twisted into that of pure, concentrated hatred and rage. Zevran swallowed thickly wanting to shrink away at the sight of those cool eyes darken to a misty grey and the jaws clench in distaste. He mildly thought if he were not at deaths door about to be brutally tortured before death would take him that the warden was a very handsome beast of wrath.

Alistair shifted ne foot to another looking uneasy at his fellow warden; he dropped a gauntlet covered hand to the warden's shoulder, the tap of metal against metal rattling between them. The blond offered a sympathetic smile and Aedan nodded giving one of pain before taking a breath.

Aedan recovered but the look of disgust lingered as he spoke "Does that mean you're loyal to Loghain?"

Zevran sucked in a breath and slowly released "I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no, I'm not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service." He simply answered without haste. Blood ran hot down his arm and the sting of the wound made him crave to itch it.

Curiosity sparked in the warden's eye but his face was still grim "And now that you've failed that service?" Aedan dropped his hands to his hips looking down on Zevran as though he were a full wolf debating on burying its leftover food.

Zevran looked down with a weary sigh "Well, that's between Loghain and the Crows. And between the Crows and myself."

Aedan raised an eyebrow the look of disgust no longer present on his handsome, wild features "And between you and me?"

Zevran dared a smirk "Isn't that what we're establishing now?" the fierce elf purred out without a hint of fear, if the warden didn't know better he would have believed him. He didn't. He could smell it, that this strong front would fade if he allowed even the slightest bit of cruelty. By the look of the elf he could tell he would use the saddest voice and the biggest wettest puppy dog eyes on him if he was too sharp. He refused to lose that much face in front of his comrades.

Nonetheless the warden's eyes flickered with slight respect for the elf staring death in the face so boldly "You seem awfully glib for a prisoner."

Zevran allowed himself a chuckle "It is my way, or so I am told." He joked lightly.

"When were you to see him next?" The warden seemed to be pondering a darker side of his eyes showing, though lightened the wrath from previously still lingered in a small smouldering black pit.

"I wasn't. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results... if he didn't already know." Zevran informed without missing a beat, the Warden looked at him as if to question the truth of his words.

Alistair seemed to be debating the same thing "You can't really believe that can you? We should... should..." Alistair drifted suspicion in his eyes.

Morrigan smirked and sneered "We should do as you promised and torture him. Tis the most logical answer."

Zevran could feel the lump grow in his throat, his throat felt like it was burning "If I had failed, I would be dead. Or I should be, at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then."

The Warden Commander laughed, it was silky smooth but burnt like the strongest whisky _"If_ you had failed?" He cooed down amused and ignoring his companions as though the elf was the most interesting thing he had encountered in months if not longer.

Zevran's lips pouted at the mock "What can I say? I am an eternal optimist." He grumbled but seemed to remember he was trying to persuade the man before him to let him live "Although the chances of succeeding at this point seem a bit slim, don't they? Ha, ha. No, I don't suppose you'd find that funny, would you?" Zevran laughed nervously and would blame his concussion for his slip up.

Aedan frowned slightly and his hand's slipped back to his dagger "Right no more questions then, didn't fi-"

Zevran wasted no time in cutting off the commander "Then unless you're quite stuck on cutting my throat or something equally gruesome, perhaps you'd care to hear a proposal?" His voice had taken on a slight beg as he shuffled on the ground uncomfortably.

Aedan's fingers wiggled above the pommel before he sighed and dropped them "Make it quick."

Zevran chuckled nervously his tongue swiping over his drying lips "Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead."

There was a long pause, Zevran peeped nervously up half expecting his throat to be torn straight away. It was not the Warden had tensed though "You must think I'm royally stupid." Aedan snarled out after the brave proposal had been made.

Zevran on edge snapped with his jumpy nervous and the agony running over one of his shoulder blades "I think you're royally tough to kill. I'm only _hoping_ that you're stupid." When he heard no laughter and saw the tip of the warden's boot grind into the soil before him he grimaced at his own stupidity wavering between grasping death cold hand "That was a joke. Let me re-phrase that. I'm _hoping_ that you're the sort of fellow that takes a chance every now and again. Ha, ha. Yes?"

Aedan drew in a long breath, his eyes shutting. It earned a curious frown from the elf. The Warden smirked to himself allowing himself to mull over his response. He played with the idea of the elf killing them all. He wanted it, somewhere in him he simply wanted an end to come to him. The smell of iron leaving his own body as his life throbbed away and then leaving the world in the hands of the Darkspawn. Maybe he was recruiting all these lunatics to spite Duncan, his father, Alistair and Fereldan "Indeed, you're in luck I've been looking for a bold lunatic with two pointy weapons to fill up space in camp. Welcome aboard." The commander laughed, it was a laugh that made Zevran's back shiver. Aedan could feel the burn from the witches gaze behind him.

However, Alistair as if he had no survival skills seemed to be ignorant to the behaviour of the blond and witch "What?! You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?"

Aedan smiled confidently "Don't worry think of how useful he will be, no more carrying the bags, no more digging the pit in the camp and he can help you keep track of all those damned socks. How do they manage to find their way into my tent Alistair?" The warden frowned though a smile lingered on his lips despite attempting to angrily glare at his friend and 'brother' he was still fond of the blond. He just wanted to kill him that's all.

Alistair naive to the murderous thoughts laughed "Hmmm. All right, all right. I see your point. Still. If there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."

Morrigan hissed and decided she would camp away from the lunatics her mother had forced on her "A fine plan. But I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you."

Zevran seemed amused since he was giggling while sinking further into the mud "That's excellent advice for anyone."

Leliana smiled down on the tired and pained elf "Welcome, Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan." She said softly with welcome.

"Oh? You are another companion-to-be, then? I wasn't aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely." Zevran flirted without regard, proudly and cockily.

Leliana's sweet and soft features that had been offering a gentle smile dropped to a frown "Or maybe not." She curtly huffed folding her arms.

Zevran sighed dramatically but looked up to Aedan "Thank you, my lord. You won't regret this." He could not hide the great relief in his voice as Aedan knelt to pull him up. One strong hand stroked the underside of his injured arm while another arm curved around his side just above his hip and helped him to his feet. He could swear the young lord before him was taking all his weight on himself and Zevran himself was simply floating like a puppet on strings. Before Aedan could withdraw from him Zevran looked straight into the silver eyes watching the flicker of the stirring depths and resisted a shiver "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation... this I swear." He vowed, leaning forward he kissed The warden's left then right cheek which earned him a frown from Alistair.

If Aedan minded the kissing he did not show it "I Aedan Commander of the Fereldan Grey Wardens hereby accept your oath. Your fealty as my vassel, your blade in times of need, my honour shall be your honour, my blade your blade, my will carried out by your pride till I release you or death takes you. To this I swear." The commander smoothly sounded and nodded curtly.

Aedan could feel all the tension leave the elf's body. Zevran released a breath he did not know he had held and with it he seemed to lose the strength to keep himself awake, Aedan did not allow the body to fall from his grasp.

He grunted in light annoyance knowing he would be the one to take care of the elf. Pulling and shifting him so Zevran would not suffocate. Aedan flipped him onto his back quickly and careful to watch the passed out assassin. He had Leliana bind his hands and Alistair help Sten do the tasks he had set. Morrigan was to find Hunter and catch some game. Aedan took the elf into his arms with ease a sigh of woe that the pretty blond had no breasts before heading in the direction he thought a grey giant was moving around grunting in.

The fire had been an annoyance to start; they had to get it going with bought coal and dry logs they had got from Bohdan at a 'discount' just highway robbery in Aedan's eyes. Damn dwarfs. The fire was hot and flickering happily however, potatoes roasted on the burning cinders and glowing pieces of hot coal and wood white a rabbit was hovering over the licking tips of orange on a spit. The fat dripping into the fire.

Aedan could smell the flesh he so desired to devour. His stomach growled angrily stirring a chuckle from Alistair. Aedan huffily ignored his 'bother's amusement and focused on his task. He had cut away the leather away from Zevran's chest to treat a nasty strained shoulder. The bruise having reached from the olive elf's back to his chest. The Warden's fingers gingerly traced the lines with a special health balm he had persuaded Morrigan to mix until the elf stirred once more with a groan.

Zevran looked through his lashes with blurred vision. Panted softly feeling far too hot and sticky. He whimpered in confusion but let his eyes close and his head rest back against the soft fur under his head.

Alistair grumbled poking at the fire "An Assassin, do we REALLY need his help?" Alistair mumbled to himself sulking. His stick becoming charred at the tip even as his hand fell to Hunter's head petting it absently.

Aedan had heard the grumbling question; He let a sly smirk creep over his lips "Got to have something interesting to do between the Darkspawn attacks."

Alistair shook his head and snorted "I just hope he doesn't cause problems in Redcliff." The pouting blond mumbled.

Aedan grunted racking his fingers over his hair. The blond tips were being devoured by darker brownish roots "About that, I know we agreed to go to Redcliff first... but I believe we should change those plans. The potions Morrigan has made are good for blood loss and scrapes; however it would be wiser to get a mage with more knowledge on healing. I can't keep stitching you all and hoping for the best, I'm no healer. I know more about inflicting damage than fixing it. We also need a healer for the elf; his shoulder is badly damaged." Aedan explained his eyes moving from Alistair to Zevran who had found the strength to wake up and attempt to push himself up.

Zevran grunted trying to find a good position to sit. Alistair glowered at him "We were doing fine without healing before he attacked. He's already causing trouble. If he attacks us I'm killing him." Alistair pouted and chomped on a piece of cheese angrily.

Aedan shook his head "Don't be mad Alistair I hear the mages store a large quantity of cheese in one of the caves on the island. Maybe we can steal it." The commander said to bribe his Senior warden. Alistair huffed again but did laugh "Better be the best cheese there is!" He chirped out.

Aedan looked towards Zevran after Alistair had retreated to his tent. Stunning blue eyes grazed over the fine marks and tattoos "We don't have enough tents for you so you will be sleeping in mine until we buy one. Will there be a problem with that?"

Zevran smirked arching a perfect brow up "Warm your bed? I am to fend off unwanted suitors? How can I deny such a request?" Zevran laughed and gave a very lustful look over Aedan's form "No complaints from me."

Aedan's eyes widened slightly "Suitors? Where?" He cocked his head in confusion seeming to have ignored the elf's innuendo. Hooking his arm around the elf's back he elf him up to his feet and walked in to the tent. Zevran only had the energy to laugh softly unable to make the witty remark he had on his lips.

Zevran did not know when sleep had overcome him, or when his body had even found the furs that warmed his body. The soft pelts tickled his olive skin as he shifted gently. His eyes fluttered open and hand crept out slowly to a nearby sword. He was careful to not make a sound as he lifted it from the tent floor. Moving with skill and training to ignore the pain he turned. A body lay a distance away from his back. A strong arm had curled under a pillow and the body under the pelts rose and fell with every shallow breath.

Defenceless and sleeping next to an Assassin he had just met. Zevran's eyes slowly worked their way over the body. The brown bear pelt lay over a naked torso. Chocolate hair that had turned the colour of fine onyx glittered in the dim light and lay over the man's neck like fine silk. It was sticky with sweat, maybe blood or both. He knew they could not be too far from the spot they had fought so concluded they had not been close to a river. Soft breath flowed from the strong body with ease. Every breath made the pelt look like it belonged on the large human body. Zevran bit the inside of his lip, he was a slave to the crows a man so defenceless could not help him. Zevran's knees scraped against the ground as he turned to hack off the sleeping Aedan's head.

The blade swung down.

A spark glinted white as metal hit metal. Aedan glared sideways, his dagger keeping the elf at bay. Zevran froze his eyes going wide. Aedan held a look that froze Zevran in place, anger was bubbling in the stormy silver eyes. Zevran fell back on his ass his sword scraping against the dagger as it dropped. He was dead and he knew it.

Aedan whipped his dagger back under the pillow and lifted himself "I was sleeping. You woke me. Explain why you could not just poison me when I was fully awake." Aedan growled though he had wanted to be killed he had forgotten what he had wanted from the Assassin in light of not enjoying being awaken by anything. He was like a sleeping bear always had been.

Zevran snapped his mouth closed having no idea at what moment it had fell open. It took a moment for him to absorb the words "Y-you are mad because I woke you not because I tried to kill you... again?" Zevran slowly questioned confusion apparent on his face for an instant. What kind of mental had spared his life?

Aedan rubbed his face and scratched at his stubble chin "What the hell kind of question is that? I'm attacked every day by some type of fiend like I would be pissed off about that. No. I am pissed about being awakened, I like to sleep, I like to dream about those blighted dirty darkspawn, and I like to be cosy and warm under the pelts undisturbed. Stupid Assassin. Why could you not have attacked earlier while I was sat waiting for you to wake the hell up?" The Commander of the grey grumbled just like a real grumpy brown bear before flipping over, wriggling down and attempting to go back to sleep.

Zevran blinked once, twice then crawled back under the covers "S-Sorry to have disturbed you?" He mumbled confused. His eyes were still wide and voice was soft as though he was apologising for accidently bumping into someone. Zevran the great Assassin was in shock.

Morning's light glowed through the fabric of the tent, the bustle of movement and murmur of chatter roused the sleeping Assassin. Aedan pushed back the fold of the ext peeping in as he leaned forward "Get up or Alistair will eat your share. He's a gluttonous pig." Aedan grunted and Alistair made a loud and whining "Hey!" in the background.

The fabric fell and Zevran sighed a long breath. How was he still alive? Was it good or bad luck?

Zevran had been awakened by the bright, clear morning light that flooded into the tent as the opening flap was pulled back. He scrunched his eyes tight and rubbed as he bitterly tried to see what was happening, a shadow appearing within the white shielded him from the pain. As Zevran groaned the faceless shadow began to speak "Get up we're moving." The only thing that followed was the clatter from the shadows armour and the crunch of frosty grass.

Slowly and painfully Zevran crawled from the warm furs, instantly he felt the tug of their lure as the cold air chilled his olive skin. Slowly he stood in his ragged and cut up armour taking in the sight before him. The fire had been put out and destroyed, tents had been mostly folded and now the Warden was ripping down and emptying the one he had just been in. Two dwarfs sat on a wagon, one with darker hair sat up front with the reins holding an Ox, the other and younger one that was clean shaven with platinum hair sat at the back dangling his legs off the edge and giggling like a child. Hunter was darting around Morrigan wiggling his tail while he begged her for whatever was in her bag. Alistair had taken to following Aedan and helping him pack everything onto the wagon along with several chests. Zevran felt more than a little useless and even more frozen solid.

Aedan packed in the tent his eyes drawn to Zevran now that his task was done. Silver-blues scrutinized every muscle. Lingered on every inch as they crawled up Zevran's chest like a wolf stalking a deer; The Spell was broken as Zevran grabbed and fisted his trousers holding the up and strode forward. The brutal black and blue of his shoulders more clear in the light. Aedan had put it back in place however the bruising was still a hindrance. Strong hands flipped open a chest and Aedan stretched over to peer inside. He rutted pulling up leathers and brushing away chains that supported beautiful pendants. It only took him a minute to pull out some deep brown leather armour. Studs marring the rims and tight gold embodiment held it all together.

The Warden leader marched over to the elf catching his gaze; he unfolded the leather and slowly attempted to pull it over the elf's frame. At the first wince he thought better of it instead he pushed it into a bag and went to another chest. He pulled a dark purple tunic from the chest. The sleeves at the top holding a white poof of fabric that was broken by a single line of black diamond pattered velvet.

The Tunic was far too big for the elf; it gave room for him to easily move his bruised arm. Aedan used a belt to keep it on Zevran's body the blond stood in a daze his head slightly tilted "I must say, I've never been dressed before. Usually only undressed." HE chuckled as though he was thinking back on fond memories.

Aedan closed his eyes and shook his head "I'm glad to give you this new experience then." He breathed out pulling the fabric into a move comfortable place for the assassin. Zevran shivered, not due to the cold though it was bitter on his skin, but because of the warmth and firm strong hands pressing against his tight muscles and lean sides.

He did not retreat but embraced the feel his good hand falling down to Aedan's to press the warmth closer "I'm sure I have many new experiences to share with you too, Warden." The rick Antivan accent made every word that much more flattering to the ear but as he stepped closer Aedan smirked and stepped back.

The Warden looked at him with amusement "I'm sure being poisoned would be an experience but I'll pass. I've had enough poison for one life time. Get in the Wagon." Aedan safely stepped three paces back before turning and walking to the wagon to lead the way.

The road was long and uneven. Zevran swayed with the wagon every pit hole bringing a snort of pain from his nose and a clench from his jaw. He focused on the moving ground meditating. He had suffered worse than a tiny bruise in his life. He could be going soft. As he brought his large brown eyes from the ground he cast them over the group that lazily strolled with the wagon, Sandal had retreated next to the Dwarf Bohdan. Zevran had been left next to the many weapons and other clinking objects. Creeping his hand out and keeping an eye on the rest he moved the leather concealing some mixtures that were tightly bound and packed with folds of wool. He could see the fiery mixture twist and bubble in the flasks. Slowly he lay back against a few suits of armour and lifted a bottle into his baggy sleeve. He closed his eyes absently quietly allowing the wagon to rock his body and the chatter of the group flow over him. It was only when the trees lessened and the area began to level that his eyes flicked open. Suddenly the Ox cried out and bumped against the wagon. Sandal cried out and grabbed Bohdan in fear looking wide eyed. The warden trudged to the front "What's wrong?" Aedan questioned drawing his swords and peering around.

Bohdan shook his head patting Sandal "I'm not rightly sure Messer, The oxen suddenly refused to move."

This seemed enough for Aedan to move forward lifting his arm to call two to the front with his fingers. Alistair was one of the two, he was followed by Morrigan "Alistair do you sense any Darkspawn?" He questioned first the tree's had thinned out but there was tall grass and bushes that hindered the horizon.

Alistair drew his own sword and shield "Yes but they are a long way off us miles even none here yet."

Morrigan was staring intently along the road it broke away at one side into a path "Tis not Darkspawn. Tis the smell of wolves, they've marked their territory across this area. It would be unwise to linger too long with fattened target." She glared at Alistair despite truly meaning the Ox. Alistair looked uncomfortably down at his stomach and heading simply shook his head and patted Alistair's shoulder.

He offered the blond a reassuring smile "Don't worry Alistair it's all muscle." He offered before going to the Ox to drag it down the road if need be.

It was needed. It took all day just to get a handful of miles The Ox had its head to the ground and the Warden's hands were stiff under the plates that guarded them. With a grunt of annoyance He continued to pull stubbornly. Alistair, Leliana an even Hunter tried to pull Aedan off the rope and make him give up for the day. Sten and Morrigan moved to find a place to set up camp while the two dwarfs sat upfront on the Wagon. Zevran had eased himself off the Wagon and carefully stepped onto the fumbling group. Aedan stopped his knees hunched as he slouched back in Alistair's grasp. Hunter was pulling out one of his legs and Leliana was trying to calm him with sweet words.

Zevran smiled a lazy smile that did not reach his now hooded eyes. He simply took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak. The words were never found as Aedan pushed back on Alistair regaining his feet and bolted towards the elf knocking him back and raising his arm to fend off an onslaught of fangs. Wolves had ran from the bushes. Hunter instantly moved as his master had but lunged for his cousins that had sought out the Oxen. Bloody red claw marks lined the Oxen's white coat as he cried out in pain and tried to defend itself with heavy hooves and dangerous horns.

Aedan kept to Zevran's side cutting at any wolf that moved too close to the seemingly defenceless Antivan. Zevran simply pressed his back casually to the Warden his fingers lifting a dagger from the man's sash before tucking it away. He smirked dancing away from teeth and bodies. Aedan cast a confused glance his way before he was almost knocked over by heavy paws. His sword met the wolf's chest. Blood spilled over the length of his blade and traces the engravings of is family's sword. The wolf sung it's pain out and landed with a thump. Dead.

Zevran brought his hand up and through the flask to the wolves and the Wardens. Alistair had been bashing at a few of the beasts and Morrigan was defending the Oxen with Hunter. Fire exploded as the glass nicked and cracked against the ground. The few moments that a flood of orange pooled out from the flask was the only instance they could brace themselves. Aedan dived away his arm shielding his face as he was sent flying back, Leliana could only watch in despair from the advantage point she had taken from the wagon. Morrigan clenched her eyes and Hunter yelped almost knocking Morrigan off her feet as he dived away from the flames that licked at his tale and singed Morrigan's feathers. The heat had turned her pale skin red but the explosion had not been large enough to swallow them. Alistair was not so lucky. The blond had been in the midst of the blast, Aedan scrambled his ears ringing and cried Alistair's name. He waved away flames as he hurried into the smouldering flicks of fire that still lingered in the air. A large cloud of black smog had taken over where dancing flames had been. Aedan could feel his chest clench and gut knot in worry until he saw that dazzling blue glow. The dance of white and blue swirling together and shielding Alistair. It had not completely covered him from the flames but it had done enough to keep his life and body intact. Black soot streaked Alistair's face. His hair was singed and the skin on the back of his hands had peeled away leaving white rolls to hang aimlessly.

As soon as Aedan released a breath of relief he sucked up another with anger and marched towards the elf who had only managed to run so far before Leliana had shot her arrow pinning him to a tree. Aedan clasped his hand around the elf's neck "I... that was the last attempt I swear." Zevran smiled despite being a needle point away from death.

Aedan's eyes were twisting with colours of steel and sky. Alistair coughed and she used his sword to get to his feet. A Groan coming from him as Bohdan moved to get him some potions. Alistair was not happy to say the least "That bastard almost killed me!" HE declared in shock. Even Morrigan was not happy she was the one who had strained to shield the Ex-Templar.

Aedan's fingers tightened on Zevran's neck. The Elf held up his hands the best he could "I was aiming at the wolves. I misjudged my current state of weakness." He coolly purred out no one was really buying it. Alistair groaned loudly threw his hands in the air and went to move the Ox into camp and Morrigan to her tent since she had helped him he felt the need to set up her shack for her even with melted hands.

Aedan stood glaring into Zevran's eyes "No more this is your last chance. I do not mind you coming after me but Fereldan needs at-least one Grey Warden." He stated sharply as he grabbed the dagger from within the Tunic and slipped it back into his own sash. He bound Zevran's hands before dislodging him from the tree.

Zevran frowned in disappointment. He looked down at his hands as he was pulled along into the fresh camp the now cold night air brushing his hair out of his face. He had tried to kill the weird bunch again and yet they had not killed him. He was looking for death and they would not give him it. When the food was cooked Aedan had even spoon fed him after spoon feeding Alistair since the potions had numbed the Blond Warden's hands too much for him to feed himself. The point was they had fed the man that had caused the pain. What type of luck did he have to fall in with such foolish Grey Wardens?


	2. Chapter 2

It was not good luck.

Hands bound Zevran was dragged into a small fishing boat steered by a sarcastic Templar and taken into a foul smelling tower in the middle of the lake. They had travelled two days and it seemed Aedan did not wish to tempt his luck anymore so had kept Zevran bound up.

Aedan's metal tipped and plated boots thundered on the stone flooring, chiselled in diamonds as is standard for Tavinten architecture. He had a rope tightly coiled around his fist as he lead Zevran in and up to the Templar Commander. The Commander was turned to one of his charges "...and I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?" The larger male ordered. Aedan, Alistair, Hunter and Zevran stopped in their tracks, Aedan cast a glance at where the ordered Templar headed.

"The doors are barred. Are they keeping people out? Or _in_?" Alistair mused gaining Aedan's attention for a brief moment.

Greagoir was a forever frowning man, his hair a foggy black with wisps of white . Stress married every line in the man's face and every fleck in his eye "Who are you? I explicitly told Carroll not to bring anyone across the lake."

Aedan gave a wide grin his arms going out "Did you tell him not to go insane? Because he doesn't seem to listen well. He thinks he is the Queen of Antiva." The Warden laughed at the memory with a groan. He tugged at Zevran's rope bringing him to stand at his side before turning slightly fingers hovering over the bonds "We are Grey Wardens."

The Templar Commander at The Grey, He tightened his jaw for a second before snapping "We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your own safety." HE lifted his Gauntlet in warning.

The blue eyes of the grey turned cloudy and grey as his order was named "No. The Mages are sworn to The Grey. We will have their aide." Aedan's voice left an edge that would make any man, not constantly dealing with Mages that could vomit fire and shit a thunderstorm, cowering and shaking in fear.

Zevran smirked a tease lingered on his lips '_someone likes getting his way.'_ However he said nothing simply stood with itchy wrists that fidgeted to be free.

Unfortunately The Templar Commander Greagoir was one of those that dealt with mages "We cannot help, no matter which side of the civil war you represent. The Circle's fate hangs in the balance, and the templars that serve it must remain."

Aedan Growled rubbing his hand through the stock of deep Chocolate hair "I am not here about that bloody civil war. Why is everyone so ignorant about- Oh forget it. It's not about that war." Aedan gave an irritated puff of air to Greagoir.

The Templar frowned folding his arms against his metal plated chest "No? Ah, then you must mean the darkspawn war." Greagoir hummed as though the darkspawn were merry little bunnies hopping through a field.

Aedan was not pleased. His nose wrinkled "I _am_ a Grey Warden." He sarcastically churned the wards in his mouth with more and more annoyance.

Greagoir did not seem to understand the growing threat on his person "I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn, but it is their right." He sighed as though it was a great deal of trouble to him and shook his head, his eyes closed and one hand waving at the elbow.

Both Zevran and Alistair had to hold Aedan back from strangling the man. Zevran had thrown himself around Aedan's neck with his roped hands and Alistair had grabbed the commander's waist. Alistair had to dig his heels into the ground to pull his brother in arms back.

Greagoir cast his eyes to a large metal door guarded by two well armed Templars "You'll find no allies here. The templars can spare no men, and the mages are... indisposed. I shall speak plainly: The tower is no longer under our control." His voice slipping with sorrow, if it were aimed at the mages or sorrow for his pride it was really anyone's guess "Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls. The Circle is lost. The tower has fallen." He finally said looking back to Aedan who had been set free by Alistair and pulled the Assassin to his right, still hanging from his neck.

Aedan clicked his tongue before a gleam entered them, a gleam only Zevran could spot due to his current position "Demons you say... Well I better go kill them yes? Yes." Aedan giddily chirped. Apparently he thought demons were bunnies bouncing in the clouds as Greagoir thought about the darkspawn.

How the tables had turned now it was the Templars turn to sneer "I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

Aedan looked at Greagoir questioningly before tilting his head back to Alistair. The blond simply nodded to the silent question between them and the promise to explain "The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what." The Ex-Templar Alistair recited as though it had been drilled into him.

Greagoir nodded respectably to Alistair "This situation is dire. There is no alternative-everything in the tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again."

Aedan brought one gauntlet up to his forehead silently glad he had thought better to bring Morrigan and Sten. No doubt Morrigan would have shoved a fireball so far down Alistair's throat he would be farting fire. Sten would have said something annoying that would have made things worse for the Mages, like chop out their tongues. Aedan soon recovered his cold stare on the Commander before him "Silence. We are going, and we will save whoever we can. Stand aside cowards." Aedan declared walking with ease even with the weight of Zevran hanging from his neck, he strode with command and confidence .

Greagoir'sjmvgt9yoi eyes widened and he snapped to attention drawn into the quick strides "If any are still alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them." He assured frowning at his legs who had moved without his say so after Aedan.

Aedan stopped pulling and lifted Zevran from his neck "I have made my decision."

Greagoir looked hesitant "I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one."

Aedan smirked and laughed "Open the door."

Greagoir groaned "Ah, that arrogance hangs about you like some fell cloud, doesn't it?" He grumbled out "If you succeed, I would owe you much, enough that I would pledge my templars to your cause. Without word from Denerim, I must determine our course. Surely destroying darkspawn is a worthy goal." Greagoir gave a small smile, his eyes soft and sorrowful as he pushed open the large doors, "A word of caution... once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe."

Greagoir straightened himself "I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen... then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed." He cast his eyes away from Aedan and strode to his side looking to the Entry to the docks "May Andraste lend you her courage, whatever you decide." The Templar whispered. The words were followed with gut clenching silence as the air stiffened. It was only broken by the screams and clatter of armour.

Aedan pulled a Dagger from his belt and pulled Zevran's hands to him. He cut away the rope that frayed and fell to the ground. Aedan looked into Zevran's eyes "You have a choice. You follow me into a demon ridden tower without any escape, or, you go back to the crows to have tea and cookies." The Cocoa haired male smirked daring the elf before him.

Zevran chuckled rubbing his sore wrists, his teeth showing as he grinned "And who could resist such a request? Very well, I will not abandon you." Zevran gave a swift bow and followed Aedan at his side. Alistair gave a howl of annoyance and Hunter swiftly joined him.


End file.
